


Seven and Three-Quarters Inches

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV), NCIS
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Consensual Adultery, F/M, Impact Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Teacher/Student Roleplay, because that's what I used to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: I've heard some disturbing reports.





	Seven and Three-Quarters Inches

It's a scene right out of a porn movie. She walks into his office, hair in pigtails, little white peter-pan collared shirt over a tiny plaid kilt... and for a second, Nathan is in eighth grade again, staring at the girls in their school uniforms, and wondering if he could get away with asking Leslie Carmichael out.

But this isn't eighth grade, it's Washington, DC, and he's a junior congressman with an office in a tiny apartment and he's about to continue yet another affair.

Nathan loves his wife, he really does. But it's hard to be around her now, and be reminded of everything they used to have, before politics, before the accident. Heidi prefers Long Island and the big house there, anyway, and in one of her more bitter moments, gave him permission to do whatever he wanted.

"Just don't let me hear about it, or so help me..." The threat was unnecessary. Nathan would never let anyone or anything hurt his family, and that included himself. 

After all, keeping quiet about affairs was easy compared to keeping a secret about a genetic fluke.

Abby was a chance meeting, a breath of air at a dim coffee shop. She was far too awake for seven a.m., and her smile made Nathan's heart beat faster. He liked that she wore platform boots that made her taller than him; he was fascinated by the spiderweb tattoo on her neck, and decided to use that as his opening line.

Her reply, after she had looked him up and down appraisingly, was as forward as he could have liked; "I have more; wanna see?"

It hadn't taken long after that--phone numbers were exchanged before they both went off to work, and shortly thereafter... well, Nathan doesn't need to think about that night, not when he's got Abby right here, in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Petrelli?" She's chewing on a fingernail, dark blue against her surprisingly pink lips, and her right foot is twisting on the carpet, the very image of the naughty schoolgirl. Nathan doesn't have time to really breathe before he's utterly, completely hard. God, she's perfect, and it takes him a moment to recover and get into character.

He coughs. "Miss Sciuto. I've heard some disturbing reports from your teachers."

Abby's eyes widen "Oh, Mr. Petrelli. I didn't mean to talk back to Mrs. Sheppard, but she said mean things about..."

"Be that as it may," interrupts Nathan, "I called you in here today to check uniform compliance." He pulls the wooden ruler from the desk drawer. It feels thin and sharp in his hand, and Nathan has to swallow hard to maintain his composure. Just thinking of the marks it was going to leave...

Somehow, Abby manages to tremble as she comes around the desk. Nathan isn't sure if he hopes the fear is real or fake; he knows this is going to hurt, but he also knows that Abby had come up with the idea.

"Stand up straight, Miss Sciuto." Nathan manages the correct steel in his voice. Abby does so, her wrists clasping behind her back. Nathan takes a moment to admire her posture--and what it does to her breasts--before sliding a hand between her knees, just above the white socks where the skin is soft and smooth. "Spread your legs--don't make me do it for you."

Abby shivers, and Nathan worries for just a second, but her legs move and he catches a glint of mischief in her pale eyes. "Very good, Miss Sciuto. I see you can at least obey direct orders."

"Thank you, Mr. Petrelli." The tenor of her voice raises slightly, a half-question as she catches the slight sarcasm in his voice, and Nathan admires her acting skill again. He puts the ruler between her legs, scraping the metal rib gently over her skin as he rotates it into position. Abby bites her lip. 

"Seven and three-quarters inches." Nathan clucks his tongue disapprovingly. "Miss Sciuto, what do the rules say?"

"No more than three inches above the knee." Abby continues in a rush. "But Mr. Petrelli, I have really long legs and ..."

He stops her with a light smack to her inner thigh. Not hard enough to cause even her pale skin to turn, but enough to notice. "There are no excuses, Miss Sciuto. An inch or two, I might have sent you home to change. This? This is blatant disregard of the rules."

Abby looks panicked now. "Mr. Petrelli! Please! If I get sent home again, my parents will kill me! Isn't there anything I can do?"

She drops to her knees, pleading, and Nathan smiles slowly. He's glad he's gotten older and learned control, because otherwise he'd be coming in his pants right now, Abby's lips are so close to his crotch.

"There is one thing..." he starts, hesitantly. Abby picks up the cue perfectly.

"Anything. I'll do anything."

Nathan schools his face into principal mode. "Stand up, Miss Sciuto, and bend over the desk. I think some punishment is in order." He raises himself from his chair as she stands, cautiously moving into place. "Don't be shy, Miss Sciuto. You broke the rules, and you knew there would be consequences."

Abby rests her head on her crossed arms, still trembling a bit in her role. The desk is short enough that her ass is raised high, and her skirt is sliding up the backs of her thighs. Nathan grins at what he sees. 

"Spread your legs," he orders, and she obeys. Sadly, her ass lowers, but the movement allows Nathan to see clearly, and he bites down his laugh. "Miss Sciuto, what kind of underwear is that, may I ask?"

Her voice is muffled a bit by her arm. "A ... a thong, sir."

"And are you allowed to wear thongs to school, Miss Sciuto?"

Abby shakes her head slightly, "No, sir. I'm sorry, Mr. Petrelli, I forgot..."

Nathan pushes her skirt up to her waist, exposing all of her absolutely gorgeous flesh. "No more excuses, Miss Sciuto. I think you've broken enough rules for one day." He yanks her skimpy panties to just below her knees, hobbling her, and taps her ass with the ruler. It's been in his hand this entire time, wearing a sweaty groove across his palm.

"Ten for the underwear infraction, and another ten for the skirt." The announcement makes Abby moan in anticipation and a bit of fear. Nathan can see her cunt clench for a second before she takes a shaky breath.

This is good. This is very, very good. Nathan steps to the side, letting the press of his own erection keep him in control. Twenty strikes. They can do this, and it will be worth every second of the game.

Abby cries out, harsh and high-pitched, at the first strike. Nathan isn't holding back, not enough to count, anyway. Each strike of the ruler leaves a bright red line on Abby's pale skin. He's careful, though--he never hits the same spot twice, he avoids her skull tattoo completely, and he listens to every breath Abby takes.

She's crying, because of course it hurts, but that was the plan. Her voice gets rawer and rougher with every cry, but her breathing is even, and she's either in control or in headspace; either way, Abby's not using her safeword and Nathan's glad of that.

He's floating. The top of his scalp feels tight, there's electricity in every single one of his nerves, and every time the ruler smacks down on Abby's skin, he feels it in his toes and the ends of his hair. Nathan loves playing this way; it's just hard to find partners willing to go where he will. 

He knows he's lucky to have found Abby, even as he brings the ruler up under the point where her thighs meet her ass. It's nearly-virgin skin and it makes Abby whine painfully as he hits one side, then the other. 

Twenty strikes, then, and her ass is striped and hot. Abby is moaning and sobbing quietly into her arm as Nathan unzips his fly. He remembers the condom just in time, pulling it out of his jacket pocket and ripping the plastic with his sensitized hands. His dick is almost throbbing with need as he rolls on the sheath and positions himself directly behind Abby.

It's so easy to push into her. Nathan braces himself with one hand on the desk, the other on Abby's hip. He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath as he's surrounded by her heat. 

The sound that comes out of Abby's mouth as he enters her is indescribable, but it's fucking amazing and goads him to move. Hard, fast thrusts that make the desk tremble and the fabric of his trousers scrape across Abby's raw skin. They're both close; Nathan can tell by the speed of Abby's breathing and how it turns into an almost-continuous whine. He moves his hand from her hip, pressing against her clit. 

Abby gasps, and Nathan lets her body do the work as he pounds into her. Slick and firm, her clit slides across his thumb, until suddenly she breaks and nearly screams. Her muscles flutter and clench around his cock, and Nathan grunts as he comes, the condom suddenly filling and becoming slick around his softening erection.

He lets his sweaty forehead rest against Abby's back for a beautiful long moment, then pulls out and ties off the condom with a moue of displeasure. Latex has never been his favorite material, but he doesn't have to list the reasons why it's a good idea.

Nathan zips up after wiping down with a handkerchief. He folds it and puts it back in his pocket, before going back to Abby and skimming her underwear all the way off. It follows the handkerchief. Reminders are good. He kneels in front of Abby, still splayed over the desk, but with a sleepy smile. She smiles fuzzily at him as he inquires, "Abby?"

Abby hums and Nathan laughs, pulling her gently to her feet. His bedroom is a few steps from the office, and he half-carries Abby there, laying down beside her and stroking her hair. She'll have to go long before morning, of course. Her work has demanding hours, and Nathan can't afford the possibility of vicious rumors. But until then, he'll hold her and take care of her, as much as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> for Kellygirl, back in 2007.


End file.
